gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
LabTech062's Retirement Party
All the text here is from the event, and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the dialogue and actions that happened at the NPC:LabTech retirement party during the Halloween 2k4: Zombie Outbreak event. Page 1 ;NPC LabTech062 :Hey everyone! Come join the party! ;NPC Gambino :Thanks for joining us here today. I'd like to say a few words about LabTech 062. Labtech062 has been working with me for the past 30 years. His dedication and loyalty to this company has been invaluable. We are gathered here today to honor his achievements. He has truly made a difference at G Corp. :Remember G Corp's motto. "Making a difference." :Here's to LabTech062!! HIP HIP HURRAY!! ;NPC LabTech912 :Congratulations on your retirement. I hope that Gambino gives you a great going away bonus! ;NPC LabTech247 :LabTech247 enters and looks around smiling. "Congratulations," he says, shaking 062's hand. "After all these years, it is so amazing to know you are finally leaving." ;NPC LabTech101 :Oh goodie! I'm not the last one here. "icon_sweatdrop.gif" :Hi boss. and higher boss... and higher boss... man, so many important people here. : *waves at uncle 062* you go! ;NPC LabTech126 :I think that it's great that so many users came here for this bash, and what a better time to wish 062 farewell! :Good luck in the rest of your life, and Congratulations. ;NPC LabTech138 :062!! Congratulations! You've been such a role model for all of us! I'm going to miss you! "icon_crying.gif" ;NPC LabTech137 :Congrats man! : *holds LabTech138's hand* :I'll always look up to hard workers like you! Thank you for setting such a wonderful example for us all and for all your dedication to G corp~! : *bows* mOm ;NPC LabTech247 :It's so great to see everyone here, you know, not working. Although, I I did almost forget we were required to be here.... "icon_sad.gif" ;NPC LabTech722 :OOOOOH. A party! almost as cool as working in a super SECRET UNDERGROUND TESTING FACILITY! ;NPC LabTech138 :*hugs 137 and sobs* ;NPC LabTech062 :*ahem* :Thank you, Mr. Gambino, thank you for coming everyone. It's been 25 years since I'm with G-Corp. There's been good times, and there's been disasters... but we always come out on top. Though most of you here are new, it's been a pleasure working with everyone. ;NPC LabTech101 :*looks around* I wonder if that cute girl with the green hair is still in the mansion... sigh... oh well. :I'm really proud of uncle 062. He's sO COOL!! "icon_heart.gif" ;NPC LabTech247 :I hope this doesn't last too long... I really need to get back down into the facility to do some... work... :I mean, not that I would be working on something that isn't a company assignment. ;NPC LabTech957 :** looks really nervous ** :Congratulations, NOW RUN RUN RUN!!!! Page 2 ;NPC LabTech137 :*Notices something out of the corner of his eye* :(what the hell... who is that shadowy figure approaching the group..?) ;NPC LabTech138 :957, are you nuts?? Stop that! You're ruining the party! "icon_scream.gif" :. o O (So gosh darned paranoid.....) ;NPC LabTech247 :*continues to contemplate the mystery of the vials, wishing he understood them. He sees something move, but just blames it on his wandering mind.* ;NPC LabTech912 :Run? I was on the track team in high school. Where are we running to? ;NPC LabTech013 :*BITES CHUNK OUT OF 957's NECK* :GGRROOOOOOOOAAAAAANNNNNNNNN.... ;NPC LabTech247 :OH . MY . GOD! :WHAT IS THAT?! ;NPC LabTech137 :H@LY $#IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;NPC LabTech138 :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :OH MY LORD!!!!!!! OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!! "icon_ gonk.gif" ;NPC LabTech101 :Hey! It's 013!! I thought you went to work for the cemetary! It's nice to see you!! Oh... I had no idea that 957 and 013 are...um... intimate. "icon_sweat.gif" ;NPC LabTech722 :013?! wanna play hide and seek? ;NPC LabTech957 :OMG I TOLD YOU!!!! :I FEEL A TINGLING IN MY NECK... ITS TOO LATE WERE ALL DOOMED!!!!! : *BLEEDS FROM NECK* :EDIT: YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO MY PARTY I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS! ;NPC LabTech912 :Uh. Oh. :I think something is wrong. ;NPC LabTech062 :No! It can't be!!! I... I KILLED YOU MYSELF!!!! ;NPC LabTech126 :WHAT THE?!?! :OH MY Go... : *blacks out.* ;NPC LabTech013 :*BITES ANOTHER CHUNK OUT OF 957's NECK* :BRRRRAAAAIIIIINNNNNSSSS... Page 3 ;NPC LabTech247 :That can't be! I killed him! How in the hell do you kill someone twice?! :Oh god, 957! Why didn't we listen?! ;NPC LabTech138 :OH MY GOD HERE HE COMES AGAIN!!!! ;NPC LabTech101 :GOsh... I think these two should get a room. "icon_sweatdrop.gif" ;NPC LabTech957 :** BLEEDS MORE FROM NECK ** :WHY THE F*** YOU BITE ME TWICE YOU A**HOLE WHAT IM NOT INFECTED ENOUGH?! ;NPC LabTech013 :.....juuuuuuuuuuullllliiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......... : *LUNGES AT 062 AND BITES CHUNK OUT OF HEAD* ;NPC LabTech062 :Everyone stay calm... He's just a test subject, like everyone else. "icon_stare.gif" ;NPC LabTech957 :*** AHHHH AHAHAHAHAHA ** :BRAAAAAAAAAAAINS! : * BITES 138 RIGHT ON HER A** :THATS FOR MY RED COFFEE MUG YOU SLUT!!! ;NPC LabTech247 :Calm? Calm when someone is eating your coworker's brains?! :Can't you do something?! ;NPC LabTech138 :AAAAAAAAAHH!!! :AAHHHH!!!!! :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111oneone :GOSH, WHY ME???? *covers gaping wound* : *clings to 137* HELP ME!! PLEASE!!! ;NPC LabTech062 :GET AWAY FROM ME! Where's my... uhhh... seru... ;NPC LabTech137 :OMG... WTF... 138.... whats going on... 957 bit.. :you.. youre prolly infected too... stay away from me MAN!!!! GET BACK ALL OF YOUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;NPC LabTech101 :Gosh... Now 013's being friendly with uncle... oh man... if only auntie Julia knew... "icon_eef.gif" ;NPC LabTech138 :*clings and doesn't let go* :NOOO!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!!! :Help...me...*bite/kiss 137* :ARGHHHH............................................. ;NPC LabTech247 :Your what?! : *looks wildly over at Gambino* :What have you had us doing all this time?! ;NPC LabTech137 :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :HLY SHT GAME OVER MAN.... GAAAME OVERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Page 4 ;NPC Gambino :um.... thanks for coming... I'll just be on my way... "icon_sweatdrop.gif" : *sneaks off* ;NPC LabTech138 :*lurches towards 101* :Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................. uh.................uhhhh......... ;NPC LabTech101 :Awwww...everyone looks like they want a group hug! I LOVE WORKING IN A SECRET UNDERGROUND TEST FACILITY!!! Come here guys!!!! "icon_heart.gif" "icon_hear.gif" ;NPC LabTech957 :BWAHAHAHAHA : ** GETS OUT STRAW AND PUNCTURES 101'S SKULL AND DRINKS HIS BRAINS ** :OWNNNNNNNNED!!!!! :THERES YOUR GROUP HUG DUMBA** ;NPC LabTech137 :*BITES LABTECH 101 LIKE CRAZY* braaainnnnnsss........... ;NPC LabTech138 :*BITES 101* :MMM............AAAAAAAAAAAHHH....... ;NPC LabTech247 :No, no! Stay away from me LabTech101! You're more dangrous than the brain eaters! ;NPC LabTech062 :WAAAAANNNNNN OOOOHHHHH WAAAAAAANNNNNN.... ;NPC LabTech912 :*quietly walks away from sinister group hug. ;NPC LabTech126 :*wakes up.* :WHAT THE?!?! : *follows 912 before he blacks out again.* ;NPC LabTech101 :OW... that hurt... "icon_crying.gif" hey guys...this isn't funny... I thought you wanted a hug... *feels dizzy* ;NPC LabTech247 :No, no! This can't be! Wait... there is a way out of this! I just need need.... need... :... :wait... what do I need?! This is a bad time to be forgetting.... ;NPC LabTech101 :*me pukes uncontrollably in 722's facE* "icon_mr.green.gif" ;NPC LabTech138 :*glances at 137 knowingly (do zombies actually "know" anything????) and nods* : *reaches for 912 leg and sinks teeth in* :Mrrrrrrrrr.............uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhh............. ;NPC LabTech137 :*glances at 138 and nods* : *BITES LABTECH 126 IN HIS HAIRY ASS CHEST~!!!!* :AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Page 5 ;NPC LabTech247 :*pushes against the door* :It won't budge! :oh god oh god oh god.... ;NPC LabTech909 :Hey guys! I hope I'm not too late... I kinda oversle-- OMFG!! "icon_eek.gif" ;NPC LabTech912 :mmmmm... suddenly.... 909 LOOKS YUMMY! :*Bites his leg, and holds on for dear life zombie* ;NPC LabTech909 :OH crap...just my luck...WHY DO I SUCK SO BAD?!?!!? "icon_gonk.gif" ;NPC LabTech247 :*tries the other door leading back into the foyer* :It won't open! Oh no! NINE OH NINE! :What have I done?! What have we done?! ;NPC LabTech126 :gramndasd'akdhn;ageeiafn;slakmdnasd :i mean.... :braaaaains! : *looks around for someone else to bite* ;NPC LabTech247 :There's got to be something... something to stop this madness! :I don't want to die! ;NPC LabTech138 :*lurches across floor heading in the direction of 247 with arms outstretched* :Smell...........baaaaaaaad............................ uuuuuuuuuuuuugggghhhhhhhhh ;NPC LabTech247 :*retreats to a table in the corner, upending it and hiding behind it* :Oh god oh god, I don't want to die! Not when I just learned who I was! :G Corp, you took EVERYTHING from me! You even took my name! ;NPC LabTech062 :MUUUUSSTTTTT.... EEEEAAAATTTTT... : * crawls towards table * ;NPC LabTech957 :BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINSSSSSSS ;NPC LabTech126 :mmmmm... :flesh.... : *stalks towards the corner where 247 is hiding* ;NPC LabTech138 :AAAHHHHH............UUUUGHHHH..................... : *surrounds 247* ;NPC LabTech957 :*** INCHES TOWARDS 247 MRMRMMRMMRMMMRRRR ** ;NPC LabTech137 :*closes in on labtech 247* Page 6 ;NPC LabTech101 :palms..... itchy........ 247.....tasty............ itchy. tasty. ;NPC LabTech912 :*instinctivly crawls towards 247.* FOOD! ;NPC LabTech957 :** CHOMPS DOWN ON 247'S FACE MZMZMMZZMZMZMZ ** ;NPC LabTech247 :*Whirls about paniced* :No, no! I didn't want to do this! I was made to, it was from Gambino himself! I was an experiment too! :No... no.... and we'll all be replaced... and the madness will start again... ;NPC LabTech138 :*takes chunk out of 247's forearm with incisors* ;NPC LabTech912 :CHOMP! ;NPC LabTech101 :*gnaws on 247's kneecaps* ITCHY!! TASTY!!!!!!! ;NPC LabTech137 :*LAYS INTO 247s LEG LIKE IT WAS ALL U CAN EAT BBQ WEEKEND* ;NPC LabTech126 :*bite* : *chews on 247's fingers.* :tastes... like... chicken. ;NPC LabTech247 :W-w-w I'm sorry... you never knew the real Rudi... :I have doomed us all.... : *starts to feel woozy from all the bloodloss* ;NPC LabTech247 :DOOOOOOOOOOOM : *starts lurching towards the door* ;NPC LabTech126 :still hungry.... itchy.... need... flesh... : *goes for the door.* ;NPC LabTech912 :SNACK TIME! *crwals on towards the door* ;NPC LabTech957 :MUUUUUUUUST FIIIND BRAAAAAINS UUUUUUUUUHUHHHHHUHUHH : *SLIDES TOWARD DOOR* ;NPC LabTech138 :GOSH.............DOOR.......................... Page 7 ;NPC LabTech247 :*starts pounding on the door, splintering wood* :MUST.... EAT..... FLESH..... ;NPC LabTech101 :palms itchy.... door tasty..... itchy. tasty. ;NPC LabTech247 :*grabs LabTech101 in a headlock and starts using his skull like a battering ram* :DOOR... PROBLEM....NEED... BRAINS........ : *continues to slam into the door as more and more wood splinters away* ;NPC LabTech247 :*breaks down the door with a sickening CRACK!* :braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiins External Links *Gaia Thread: LabTech062's Retirement Party Thread Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide